Rafastio
The Rafastio are a Revenant Family loosely affiliated with the True Black Hand, acting as their envoys and liaisons to the Verbena tradition, as well as keepers of what remains of Enoch's gardens History Originally hedge mages and witches from the Po Valley, the Rafastio claim themselves to be one of the first Revenant families, although rumour has it they were originally a D'habi branch that managed to break free from its infernal masters. At some point in the Dark Ages, the family came into contact with the Tal'mahe'Ra, pledging themselves to it not as servants, but as equals (or so they would like to believe). Some have ties to the Verbena and have even produced a few Awakened members of and in the faction. The Rafastio maintain several estates all over the world, the most powerful being their ancestral sites in Northern Italy. Revised Timeline When the True Black Hand was nearly annihilated, the Rafastio were at a loss on what to do. Many died on the fangs of frenzied vampires or committed suicide, believing that there was no hope left without the True Black Hand to guide them. Some followed Tzimisce of the Old World or searched and tended for surviving Ravnos, believing them to be in special favour to the Antediluvians if they survived their harrowing, others dedicated themselves to particular vampires. Others turned their back on the old beliefs of their former sect, instead becoming mercenary occultists who give aid to mortals and supernaturals alike in mystical regards. A significant minority has joined with witch-hunter forces, believing that if the Manus Nigrum was unworthy, then no other vampire can deserve to survive. V20 Timeline Perhaps due to the sect's affiliation with the Itarajana, the family's association with the True Black Hand has grown feeble at best. Still, they maintain what remains of Enoch's Gardens, and therein have made great strides in combining Magick and Vitae into the creation of ghouled plants. Realizing that regardless of their efforts their vampiric masters would never see them as equals, the modern family has, as a whole, adopted a mercenary stance in their interaction with kindred, travelling from court to court and offering Sorcerous services in exchange for cryptic bits of information and vampiric tissue. The family now schemes and plots into putting mysterious arcane goals in motion, something they have planned ever since they came into contact with the Kindred. Supernatural Characteristics Disciplines: Thaumaturgy, Auspex, Animalism Weakness: A curse delivered upon the Rafastio in nights long past has tied them inextricably to the moon. On nights with a new moon in the sky, all attempts to use Disciplines by Rafastio characters suffer as their difficulty increases. On nights with waxing or waning moons, such difficulties aren't as intense, but hampering nonetheless. On nights of the full moon, however, Disciplines become easier to use. Additionally, no Rafastio can become a vampire by any means; the Embrace never works and what remains of the revenant dissolves into nothingness within moments, preventing any further investigation. Morality: Rafastio usually maintained their Humanity, although a minority followed the Path of Lilith. References * * * * * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Tal'Mahe'Ra